School torture
by Ryorey
Summary: Loki and Tony (both 16) meet each other at high school. They find each other through their own mistakes and pain. Loki/Tony Frostiron AU Highschool (Romance and Fluff)


_ First words._

_So this is my first big Fanfiction so please be gentle with me and my mistakes. :)_

_I will finish it as soon as I can. _

_Hope you like my story and have fun with reading it. _

_-Ryorey-_

School torture

Tony leaned against his locker while he talked to two girls and laughed loud. He was a good looking guy, age 16, rich and goes to a high school in California. One of the two girls was Pepper Pots. She was his best friend and always by his side. Secretly she loved him but she would never told him because he had different girlfriends every week. Pepper thought she would never had a real chance. Pepper was the one who broke up with them and that was the reason why every girl at the school hated her but she knew that this would never change.

Tony loved this side of his life. He loved to be the king, to be the best. All the girls gave him the feeling to be needed. But the truth was very different: Tony was alone when he left school. There was nobody in the big house where they lived or better he lived alone. His parents were alway not in the country or busy with their work. He tried everything to get there attention but they still kind of ignored him. Tony never told somebody because he knew that they would never understood him.

Tony looked up to the ceiling while he listened to Pepper and his new girlfriend. He even didn't know her name. Something with L or M? He wasn't sure. He looked around to find something more interesting. A guy passed his view. He was inconspicuous and wore black clothes covered with green ornaments. The guy was tall and seemed to be new in their school. Tony smiled at the new guy. This could be interesting for him.

Loki wasn't sure about the choice of his new school. He hated to be here after the first seconds. Everybody was staring at him. Loki was a 16 years old boy (or better god), tall with raven black hair and crystal green eyes. He loved the silence and most of the time he spend in old libraries with reading. The books were his only friends since he could think. His father never accepted him and the only one who was gentle to him in Asgard was his mother. That was the reason why he loved her most and haven't left Asgard so far. But after his father told him in a dispute that he was adopted, he left his home and went down to Midgard. He lived together with a couple and with their two daughters. He enjoyed his time with them because they were nice and good to him in the bad times. His brother, Thor often visited him. And now he was on this hideous school. But after all he still suffered under the whole thing what happened in Asgard. He tried to forget but he felt so damn lonely. He had nobody to talk with and he knew he would never find someone.

Loki walked along the corridor to his new class. He crossed a good looking guy with girls at each side. The god knew that this guy was staring at him and that his smile was thought for him. Loki felt a nervous feeling growing in his mind and he turned fast away. He lowered his head and pressed his books closer to his body while he prayed that the good looking guy wasn't in his class. But Loki had this bad feeling that his luck was on holiday again.

Tony pushed himself away from the locker and with a cute and charming smile he excused himself. He entered his class room and saw the new guy standing shy behind the teacher, who tried to calm the class down. He smiled while he sat down and watched the face of the new guy. He saw the expression in his face and he knew he was an easy victim. Tony needed sometimes the feeling of bullying somebody, the feeling to be the greatest. And after yesterday he definitely needed such a feeling. His father ignored him again and called him a jerk after he interrupted a photo shooting. Tony hated to be pushed around like this and to get away from his feelings he needed to push others around. His last victim left school and now there found a new one his way.

The class slowly calmed down and silence filled the room. „This is your new class member. His name is Loki. Loki Laufeyson." Opened the teacher his lesson and pointed to an old and empty seat in the back. „Loki Laufeyson, huh? Your parents must have a weird interest in Norse myths." Tony shouted into the class and with a naughty laugh he put his leg into Loki's way who trapped over it. The whole class started to laugh and Tony had immediately this great feeling. Loki stood slowly up without breaking eye contact. The player felt a weird feeling growing and he quickly broke the contact between them. This was the weirdest moment he ever had in his life.

Loki hated the laughs around him. Midgard wasn't any better than his home. The teacher pushed him gently to the old empty seat. Loki saw the leg in his way but it was too late. The impact was painful and hard. This was exactly the same as in Asgard, the same picture. He was the geek and the others were the strong team. This was not fair! Loki stood slowly up without breaking the eye contact to the good looking guy. He felt a weird feeling and he saw in his eyes that he had the same feeling. Loki sat down on the old seat. It was dirty and on top of the table were names and other stuff engraved.

The teacher started the lesson but Loki's thoughts went away from the class room. The days in this class would be horrible, that was clear but how far this nameless guy would go wasn't. Loki was afraid and his cheek still hurt.

Lost in his thoughts he ran through the days full with pain and bullying.

Three weeks now, since he came to that hideous school. Loki leaned against his window frame and looked up to the sky. The moon shone bright into his little room while the rest of the house was dark and quiet. He thought about the last weeks. The bullying wasn't that hard anymore but everyone called him „geek" or „swot".

The unknown guy called Tony and Loki still had this weird feelings for him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Sometimes Loki dreamt that he kissed Tony. It was weird but it wasn't a nightmare, it felt really good. And that was not supposed to happen. But now the worst happened. He must do the big project together with Tony. First both thought the teacher would joking but he was serious about it. And this damn big project was four weeks long. So Loki had to work for four weeks side by side with Tony. That could be funny. Loki sighed before he threw himself on his bed. Tomorrow was Saturday but they decided to start as early as possible.

Tony threw his bag into a corner. This wasn't possible! He had to work side by side with that geek for four weeks. And he still didn't know what this weird feeling was, when he looked at Loki. He cursed quietly before he shouted „I am back home!" Into the empty house. He listened into the silence for an answer. Tony was disappointed, he was alone... again. He went in to the kitchen only to look into an empty fridge. Again no warm meal. He suppressed a sob before he grabbed an apple and went upstairs to his room. It was big and nice. Filled with computers and technic stuff. „Morning JARVIS." He welcomed his computer with a smile. With a crunch he bit in to his apple while he listened to the answer. „Morning Sir. Hope you had a good day." It was still a little bit metallic but JARVIS was his best friend at home and his project for month now. It was only a voice but in the lonely days in that big house it was a good alternation.

Tony sat down on a chair and leaned back. While JARVIS told him the new he thought about Loki. Sometimes he dreamt about kissing the tall guy. It was weird but in his dream it felt kind of good. Slowly he closed his eyes and Loki appeared again in his black, green clothes. There was a connection between them, Tony couldn't explain.

He opened his eyes again and looked out of his window. The moon shone bright into his room. Tomorrow could be an interesting day for both of them.

The next day, a warm, and sunny Saturday Loki stood in front of Tony's big house. He felt tiny and he wasn't sure if he should really ring that door bell.

-To be continued soon.-


End file.
